


Dear Geoff

by thatmakesmealiar



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Post-Break Up, im terrible at writing stories!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmakesmealiar/pseuds/thatmakesmealiar
Summary: "Love is a promiseLove is a souvenirOnce given never forgottenNever let it disappear"





	Dear Geoff

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi im terrible at writing long detailed stories so heres,,,, this!!

**Dear** Geoff.

> _**"What does it take to change the world?"** _

 

I've been thinking about this sentence ever since you left me.

Imagine a world where you can end world hunger with a snap of a finger.

Imagine a world where you can heal a broken heart the same way you can cure a common cold.

An alternate universe where everything goes to plan. How funny would that be?

Do you still remember the oak tree? It was where I first met you. I remember how your brown hair made its way onto your shoulders. I remember how I only needed to take a split-second look into your blue eyes to know that we were meant to be. Us staring at the sunrise for hours on top of jagged rooftops while we tune out our responsibilities. We even held our hands together like it was the end of the world. We weren’t just Geoff and Awsten, we were something more, I knew we were. We were just reckless teenagers to them, but our bond meant everything to us. We were unstoppable.

I remember waking up to the soft touch of your fingers. I remember whispering “I love you” in your ears expecting one in return to find out that those three words meant nothing to you. I remember the wild fights and the meaningless apologies that led to you leaving me. Memories so vivid that they permanently etched themselves into my brain. 

I wish we could become something more than just a fairytale. More than just a dream that never became reality. I despised you, for turning me into nothing but a mess. I resented the fact that you are now happy somewhere else without me. As desperate as I was for affection, I couldn’t seem to let you go. We were a flame that ended as quickly as it started.

_I was angry, I was tired,_

 

_I was **lonely**._

 

 

I had a conversation with Otto last night. He was telling me how it’s hard to love someone, but it’s harder to let them go.

“Life goes on, stop holding onto the past and it’ll make way for the future,” he said.

And maybe he was right. I needed to move on.

In order to stop this cycle of regret and anger, I had to let go and forget all about you.

 

I tried but it was easier said than done.

 

"Admitting the problem is the first step towards repair," they all say.

 

To be honest with you even if I recover from all of this, I don’t think I can fully forget you. Letting you go is hard but forgetting you completely is harder. I just can't stop thinking about the past, maybe it's time to breathe and think about the future.

 

Well, I hope you manage to see this, you might choose to get angry, throw it away, ignore if you will. But I'm just letting you know that I love you.

 

And may fate bring us back together in another universe.

 

 **Forever yours** ,

Awsten <3

 

 


End file.
